Love is for children
by Iron cheeks
Summary: Clint is the youngest AU. The avengers find a young boy outside the tower. Pepper falls in love, Natasha doesn't like kids and Clint isn't used to having a family. Natasha pov


**Clint is the youngest AU. The avengers find a young boy outside the tower. Pepper falls in love, Natasha doesn't like kids and Clint isn't used to human decency.**

I glanced back at Wanda, we were sitting undercover outside a restaurant, waiting on the signal from Steve. The guy we were tracking was in possession of a biological weapon. One that if released could kill everyone i radius. It's close enough to kill someone important.

"On your left", Steve signalled. We both got up immediately chasing the man with the weapon until we reached a housing estate.

"Another van led us to where the chemical is made", Steve informed us over comms. I sighed realising they had something bigger planned.

"I'll drop it", the guy trying to run away warned us. I held my ground but didn't take a step closer to him either. Wanda concentrated on the test tube of lethal chemicals as the guy dropped it. She flung it up into the air and into an empty apartment block.

At least she thought it was empty. People came rushing out. A little boy with dirty blond hair came out of an alley way beside the building. I shrugged, probably just couldn't find his parents. We took a taxi back to the tower, the rest of the team bet us there.

"I ordered pizza, it should be delivered in 10 minutes to the common room." Jarvis told us when we got in the lift. I smiled but Wanda still looked worried.

"You did a good job today Wanda. As far as we new the building was evacuated." I said in a calming tone. The lift stopped on my floor, I got out and headed for the shower before getting pizza. I changed into sweats and a baggy t shirt. I'd have be there early or else the guys will eat it all. I'd have to have a shower later but first I need some food in me.

I took the lift down and grinned when I saw a meat feast pizza. I took my pizza and headed out onto the balcony. It had started to snow early this year.

"Hi", Bruce followed me out.

"Hi big guy", I smiled at him. I like Bruce he's shy and sweet. He's not a fighter although he wins every fight he enters. He's a genius with science, I wouldn't even know where to begin. "So why is a girl like you out here all by herself", Bruce asked me. I smiled seductively at him. "There's this guy. I was secretly hoping he'd follow me out here". Bruce glanced down at his drink, "you got a loosely taste in men". He smiled at me.

"He's not so bad. But he has a temper, deep down he's all flat. Fact is he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters and here comes this guy spending his entire life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win." Bruce took a sip of his drink.

"Sounds amazing", he replied.

"He's also a huge dork. Chicks dig that", his smile dropped a little but quickly returned.

"So what do you think should I fight this or run with it?" I asked him.

"R..run with it right. What did he do that was so wrong?" Bruce shuddered unsure what to say next. He's adorable.

"Not a damn thing but never say never", I smirked at him at as I went back inside. I glanced back to see Steve out there talking to Bruce.

I took up another slice of pizza.

"Any suggestions on a movie Natasha?" Pepper asked me. I shook my head. I don't really care what movie we watch. A few suggestions were thrown around: Star Wars, hunger games, jigsaw, batman, etc. The usual. The idea of movie night was Tony's way of introducing Thor and Steve to pop culture.

"Apologies for the interruption sir but there is someone at the door" Jarvis informed us.

"Let him in", Tony replied without asking who. He had a bit too much whiskey. I was about to ask Jarvis who is was.

"He's asleep sir", Jarvis almost sounded worried. I glanced towards the lift as Bruce and I stood up.

"Wouldn't he have hypothermia in the snow" I justified my reason for checking on whoever was asleep on our front door. The lift came to a stop at the bottom floor. We stepped out, I used my finger print activation to open the door. Bruce bent down beside him, checking for a choroid pulse. I took a step back, that's a kid. I don't like kids. Bruce carried him inside.

"I wonder how he got there", he pondered as he carried the boy to the lift. He had dirty blond hair and looked around the age of 8. He looked terribly skinny for his age.

"Can't we drop him of at a hospital? It's not safe for him to be here", I questioned Bruce. He acknowledged my statement, "we could but we're not going to". I sighed as the lift opened on the common floor.

"We send you down for a minute and now you two have a kid", Tony joked. I glared at him causing him to shut up. Pietro raced to get blankets.

"Is he okay?" Pepper asked as she stood by keeping her eyes locked on him.

"He's alive", Wanda said as she made room for him on the couch. She must have read his mind. That still freaks me out. I kept my distance as Bruce and Wanda used the blankets to slowly warm him up.

"Where did he come from?" Steve asked. No one knew.

"Jarvis search hospital files, missing kid files and state files. Find out who he is" Tony requested Jarvis. "Will do sir".

The boy moved slightly, his teeth started to chatter. He's warming up.

"That's a good sign right?" Steve asked Bruce. He nodded. I relaxed slightly.

"I have found him sir, his name is Clinton Francis Barton, he is 10 years old. His parents are deceased. He has a brother, Barney Barton. He ran away from his foster home 2 years ago. No records of him since then sir." Jarvis informed us.

"He's 10? He looks around 8. Very small for his age", Pietro commented. Probably hasn't gotten a proper meal in 2 years.

Clinton started to move a bit more, slowly opening his eyes. His hands gripped at the blankets. A little smile forming on his face but quickly dropping when he saw us.

"Where am I?" He sounded terrified.

"You're the avengers", he half answered his own question.

"You're in the avengers tower. You fell asleep outside our door." Bruce explained to him. Clinton moved to get up.

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to fall asleep outside your tower", he winced as he sat up. His left arm going to his ribs.

"You're staying here, at least till you're better Clinton. I'm a doctor, my name is Bruce. Do you have a pain in your side?" Bruce asked Clinton.

"Clint", the boy mumbled as he sat down. Bruce frowned not quite hearing him.

"It's Clint. My name is Clint, not Clinton." He lay back down and lifted his jumper. It was quite obvious that someone hit him, repeatedly.

"Jarvis send someone to get him clothes", Tony ordered the AI. Clint looked around for Jarvis. We all smiled slightly at him.

"It's an artificial intelligence", Tony explained to him. Clint smiled, "cool".

"Are you hungry Clint?", Wanda asked him. He looked around at us, probably deciding if it's a trick.

"Yes", he answered cautiously. I went to the kitchen and found some leftover pizza. I put it on a plate and brought it over to him. Kids like pizza right.

"Sorry it's cold", I apologised as I handed it to him. Bruce held it back for a second, "when is the last time you have eaten Clint?" Clint reached for the pizza.

"A few days. I'm hungry. Please. I want pizza. I haven't had pizza in years. Please doc", Clint begged. Bruce smiled sadly.

"Clint would you eat some soup first?" Bruce asked him causing Clint to pout.

"Fine", he mumbled. I knelt down beside him.

"I'll get you some pizza later". I whispered to him. Clint smiled at me.

"Thank you". Bruce brought Clint the soup. It was chicken noodle soup. Clint couldn't remember the last time he had a hot meal.

"Thanks Doc", Clint smiled as he took a sip. He coughed on the soup. His mouth wasn't used to hot liquids.

"Do you want to watch a movie Clint?" Steve asked him. Clint looked down, ignoring Steve. He's scared. Steve looked confused.

"There's too many people here", Clint whispered to me. I nodded but waited till he finished his soup to do something about it. I told Bruce what Clint told me.

"Clint we can bring you up to another floor. Who do you want to stay with?" Bruce asked Clint. Clint thought about for a second.

"For entertainment?" He asked us. I frowned anger filling me. Children shouldn't be used for entertainment.

"No Clint, never for entertainment. To sleep in your own bed in your own room", I firmly told him. He nodded.

"Can I stay with you?" I nodded as I led him to the lift. Clint smiled at me.

"I get my own bed?" He looked extremely excited at the thought of it. This reminded me way too much of the red room.

 **thanks for reading x**


End file.
